As is known in the art, public safety and military personnel must train diligently to maintain the ability to shoot safely and accurately. Conventional firearm training systems are often antiquated and limited in the amount and type of feedback provided to the shooter. While electronic training systems exist, they are prohibitively expensive. In addition, such systems require significant set up time and maintenance.